DÉSIRS Saison II
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Le destin les a uni, lié l'un à l'autre, puis les a... séparé dans la mort... Voilà que se réalise la prophétie qui vise à anéantir Raphaël et sa soif de pouvoir suprême. La spirale du destin, du ciel et de ses prophéties Divines, de la vie se poursuit... Fic fleuve DESTIEL, écrite comme des épisodes... et des saisons épisode 0 et saison I dispo
1. Chapter 1

_**Castiel mourut dans les bras de Dean.**_

_**Raphaël l'avait mortellement blessé, mais heureusement, l'ange avait pu trouver la force de fuir et de venir jusqu'à Dean. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui dire adieu. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans qu'il le sache, qu'il l'attende indéfiniment pour rien. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait, voir son visage, toucher sa peau, même s'il s'éteignait définitivement et que ses souvenirs s'éteindraient avec lui.**_

_**Castiel mourut dans les bras de Dean.**_

_**Mais Dean, lui ... mourut seul.**_

_**Perdre Castiel était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Dean, la pire. **_

_**Vivre sans Son Ange lui était intolérable. **_

_**Ils étaient devenus chacun une partie de l'autre, leur fusion les avait changé. **_

_**Comment vivre quand une partie de vous manque ? **_

_**Comment vivre en sachant que votre coeur à l'agonie, le restera éternellement ? **_

_**Tels des inséparables, la mort de l'un entraîna la mort de l'autre.**_

_**Mais Dean, lui ... mourut seul.**_

* * *

**Désirs I Episode 42**

_La fin..._

* * *

_**"... **_Passant alors sa main droite dans son dos, il en sortit son colt 45 qu'il avait à la ceinture et le serrant de toutes ses forces dans sa main, il le regarda, pendant un instant avant que sa haine ne s'estompe brusquement et que les sanglots ne reviennent le submerger :

_"Cass.._ Pensa-t-il avec ferveur, les yeux clos, comme si Castiel pouvait encore l'entendre._ Je ne peux pas ... sans toi je … je ne veux plus … je suis fatigué … c'est fini … je n... je ne pourrai jamais..."_

"_-Putain j'en ai assez..._ Finit-il dans un souffle.

Enlevant alors le cran de sûreté de son arme de son pouce, il amena le trench-coat à son visage, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son ange perdu une dernière fois, avant de caresser sa joue sur le vêtement et de le poser sur ses jambes, puis il tira la culasse de son colt pour le charger et posa le canon sous son menton en fermant les yeux...

_"-Pardonnes moi Castiel … _Dit-il en grimaçant, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, constellant les murs de carrelage blanc, de rouge.

.

Son bras retomba alors le long de son corps et une dernière larme coula sur sa joue ... une larme bleue, tandis qu'à son doigt, les deux anneaux s'unirent pour ne faire qu'un seul... Un seul anneau pour deux âmes sœurs qui en cette veille d'Halloween, se perdirent ... sur le chemin de leur destiné. **..."**

* * *

**Désirs II Episode 1**

* * *

"-Seigneur non ! Castiel est mort !

"-Oui Gabriel... je l'ai ressenti aussi...

"-Mon Dieu Balthazar comment peux tu me dire ça de cette manière ? En restant si stoïque !?

"-Gabriel... si tu savais ce que je sais... tu serais comme moi, crois moi...

"-Comment ça mais...

Gabriel s'interrompit à l'arrivée de Raphaël, qui approchait avec une poignée de ses anges de main.

"-Je vous ramène de la compagnie. Dit-il en arrivant auprès de leur cage d'or blanc.

Deux de ses larbins sortirent alors de derrière lui, ils traînaient Anna dans leur sillage, blessée, elle était inconsciente.

Tous les anges de mains sortirent leurs poignards célestes et Raphaël ouvrit la porte de la cage pour que les deux autres jettent la pauvre Anna aux cotés des deux archanges prisonniers.

Balthazar se précipita alors sur elle pour la soigner rapidement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte se referma, bloquant son pouvoir de nouveau.

"-Tu paieras pour tout ça Judas ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Castiel est mort ! Dit-il fièrement. Je l'ai tué de mes mains !

"-On sait... Dit-il ne pouvant empêcher son visage d'afficher un demi sourire.

"-Ca a l'air de t'amuser ! Je le croyais ton ami !

"-Ce n'est pas mon AMI ! C'est mon frère... et le tien aussi d'ailleurs je te rappelle.

"-Alors pourquoi ... ? Es tu devenu fou ? J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu... tu devrais plutôt pleurer.

Balthazar se mit à rire.

"-Mon pauvre Raphaël... tu as tué Castiel... et alors quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es sorti d'affaire parce que tu as fais ça ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

"-Mais tu viens de nous enlever une épine du pied, la plus grosse épine de toute cette foutue prophétie qui vise à t'anéantir ! Tu as tué Castiel ? Très bien ! Mais si tu voulais sauver ta peau, C'est Dean Winchester que tu aurais dû tuer ! En PREMIER ! Imbécile présomptueux !

Et il se remit à rire, à se moquer de Raphaël qui bouillait.

"-Je t'ordonnes de t'arrêter de rire !

"-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins. Dit-il en désignant avec mépris les anges en costume noir tout autour de lui.

Puis, il prit une pause et reprit :

"-Raphaël ... Raphaël ... Raphaël ... tu viens de faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi !

* * *

.

La larme bleue continua de rouler sur la joue de Dean, inerte...mort.

.

* * *

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Sam venait de défoncer la porte que Dean avait précautionneusement fermé à clef et il fouilla la pièce des yeux, paniqué.

Il avait entendu un coup de feu !

Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir monté les seize marches qui mènent à l'étage, ni comment il arriva devant la porte de Dean, mais Bobby était derrière lui.

"-La salle de bain ! Dit ce dernier.

Sam s'y précipita alors et tomba à genoux devant l'horreur sous ses yeux.

"-**NOOOOOONNNN ... DEEEEAAAN... **Hurla-t-il.

Bobby, debout derrière lui, était saisi d'horreur.

"-Putain de merde non !

La cabine de douche était constellée de sang et Dean effondré sur lui même, son 45 toujours dans sa main.

"-_Oh...Bobby...J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul !_

Le vieux chasseur s'agenouilla alors près de Sam pour le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux fixés sur Dean.

Il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps inerte de son _"fils"_.

_"Fils...pourquoi tu as fais ça"_ Pensa-t-il avec douleur, finissant par fermer les yeux, pleurant à son tour.

.

La dernière larme de Dean finit par arriver au bout de son périple sous son menton et y disparu, plus rien ne bougeait à présent sur ce corps meurtrit par la douleur jusqu'à la mort.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sam se retira de l'étreinte de Bobby et s'assied contre le mur face au corps de son frère.

"-Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il serait assez fort pour...

"-C'est pas ta faute Sam... Le coupa Bobby en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

"-J'aurais dû le savoir ! Il l'a fais aussi pour moi... en vendant son âme pour que je vive, en vendant son âme pour un an de vie avec moi, c'était un suicide à compte à rebours...Alors là...qu'il perde Castiel...j'aurais dû le savoir Bobby...

"-Sam il faut que tu t'enlèves ça de la tête...

"-Mais...

"-Il a fais un choix...je crois qu'on aurait jamais pu empêcher ça...ou quand bien même on l'aurait empêché aujourd'hui...il aurait fini par le faire quand même plus tard...

"-Je l'ai laissé seul Bobby ... j'aurais pas dû le laisser seul... j'aurais dû savoir... trouver les mots...

"-Leur lien était particulier ... Tu te rends compte par dessus quoi ton frère a dû passer pour accepter ses sentiments pour un homme !

"-_Je sais oui..._

"-C'était plus fort que ce que toi et moi on peut imaginer... Ils étaient mélangés Sam, autant psychologiquement que physiquement... leur fusion les a rendu dépendant l'un de l'autre... et ce qui les rendait plus fort était leur faiblesse finalement... Je crois que si Dean était mort le premier, Castiel aurait mal tourné aussi et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fais, lui, avec ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait peut-être pas tué que lui ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver les mots pour empêcher Dean de faire ce qu'il vient de faire. Ca serait arrivé de toute façon, peu importe la manière, il se serait foutu en l'air à un moment ou à un autre. Ne te reproche rien Sam.

"-Et on a même plus Balthazar, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose lui.

"-Non Sam, je ne crois pas, sa mort vient de lui. Même un archange n'aurait pas pu le ramener.

"-Il est en Enfer ! **IL EST EN ENFER BOBBY !**

"-Oui...y'a pas de doute.

"-Crowley ! On pourrait convoquer Crowley et l'obliger à nous le ramener !

"-Sam ! Arrête, c'est fini...

"-**NON ! CA NE SERA JAMAIS FINI BOBBY ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !** Dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cabine de douche.

S'agenouillant auprès de lui, il passa ses bras autour du corps sans vie de son frère pour le serrer contre lui.

_"-Dean... _Dit-il éclatant en sanglots.

"-Sam... Dit Bobby qui s'était approché aussi. On ne peut plus rien faire...faisons les choses comme elles doivent être faites...

"-**QUOI** **?** Brûler son corps ?

"-Oui, comme doit l'être un chasseur.

"-**HORS DE QUESTION !**

"-Sam...

"-**NON !** Si on avait brûlé son corps quand il est allé en Enfer la première fois, Castiel n'aurait jamais pu nous le ramener !

"-Sam, c'est pas comparable, là c'est une mort humaine...pas une damnation.

"-J'ai dis non Bobby ! On ne brûlera pas son corps !

"-D'accord d'accord Sam, comme tu veux... on fait comme tu veux. Mais viens, regardes tu es couvert de sang, sortons d'ici un moment tu veux ? On s'occupera de lui tout à l'heure, on a besoin d'air. Et si tu veux pas brûler son corps, il faut qu'on creuse un trou.

"-Où ça ? Même s'il s'en est déjà amusé, il est hors de question de le mettre à côté de ses doubles !

"-Non bien sûr mais où ?

"-Près du lac...ils y ont fais leur rituel...

"-Tu crois ?

"-C'est un bel endroit ...et symboliquement...

"-Je comprend... Tu comptes aussi sur le fait que l'endroit soit devenu magique non ?

"-Oui...on ne sait jamais.

Sam relâcha le corps de son frère et le reposa contre le mur en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il en eut un frisson tellement il était froid, ce froid de mort, ce froid qui reste dans la mémoire, impossible à oublier.

Ce froid qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié.

Puis, il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se retourner de nouveau.

"-_J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul Bobby..._

...

* * *

...

Un ange de main de Raphaël arriva tout à coup, interrompant la discussion entre lui et Balthazar et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

Et ce qu'il lui annonça le fit sourire.

"-Laisse moi deviner. Dit Balthazar en gardant son air amusé et moqueur. Dean Winchester est mort aussi...

"-Oui ! Échec et mat !

"-Non non non Raphaël. Échec pour toi... le mat est pour nous... Dit Balthazar énigmatique, gardant encore et toujours son air amusé.

"-Mais...

...

* * *

...

Sam s'avançait vers Bobby, pour sortir de la pièce, quand un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre.

Le jeune chasseur se retourna alors rapidement et s'approcha de nouveau de la douche.

Une balle roulait sur le carrelage près de Dean, laissant une fine traînée de sang dans son sillage et vint butter contre le rebord à ses pieds.

Les deux chasseurs restèrent sans voix et le corps de Dean s'effondra.

Sam regarda la balle, incrédule, puis le corps de Dean une seconde, le coeur serré, quand il s'aperçu qu'une lueur bleutée apparaissait au niveau des blessures à la tête de son frère.

"-Bobby ! Regarde ! S'exclama-t-il.

"-Putain c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en rejoignant Sam.

La lueur bleutée allait en s'intensifiant très rapidement et commençait à remonter sur le visage de Dean, puis, très vite se propagea dans toutes les directions pour finalement enrober entièrement son corps, toujours inerte.

"-C'est une aura céleste ! S'exclama Sam.

"-Oui, comme le faisait Castiel quand il était blessé !

Sam entra alors dans la cabine et posa sa main dans le cou de son frère pour prendre son pouls.

"-Rien.

"-Amène le par là ... sur le lit !

Sam prit alors délicatement le corps de son frère dans ses bras et à peine avait-il fais quelques pas que l'aura commença à l'envelopper, lui aussi.

Il alla donc très vite vers le lit, y déposa son frère et fit un pas en arrière.

"-Ah j'aime pas ce truc !

"-Ce n'est rien, Dean faisait ça avec Castiel quand il avait les batteries à plat, souviens toi au marais ! Il entrait dans l'aura de Castiel et ça accélérait sa régénération, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

"-Je sais. Tu crois...que je peux faire la même chose là ? Dean n'est pas un ange ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

"-Rââhh je sais pas ... Mnémosyne avait insinué qu'il était comme un Néphilim, d'après de que m'avait raconté Castiel et puis, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre maintenant hein ? Dis moi !

"-Tu as raison.

Sam passa donc de l'autre côté du lit et s'y assied en s'adossant contre les oreillers.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Dit-il alors, l'esprit complètement embrumé.

"-Il faut juste que tu le touches, il faut juste un contact pour que l'aura t'enveloppe toi aussi.

Sam attrapa alors son frère par les épaules et le tira un peu vers lui pour poser sa tête toute ensanglantée sur lui.

Puis, très vite, l'aura céleste se propagea et il se retrouva enrobé de bleu lui aussi.

"-Maintenant il faut que tu attendes...et vu qu'il est mort, ça va sûrement prendre plus de temps... si ça marche sur un mort...

"-...

"-Je vais rester là avec toi.

Il approcha alors un fauteuil du lit et s'assied, tendant ses jambes devant lui.

.

.

.

Finalement, les heures passèrent, mais rien ne changea.

Peut être que le peu de grâce de Castiel en Dean voulait faire son boulot, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas sur le corps d'un mort.

"-On perd notre temps hein ? Demanda Sam à Bobby à nouveau envahi de peine, après ce court intermède rempli d'espoir.

"-Je pense aussi oui. Dit Bobby la gorge serrée.

"-Ca n'a rien fais du tout, les blessures sur sa tête ne se sont même pas refermées, elles n'ont pas bougé. _Je l'ai perdu Bobby...on l'a perdu._ Dit-il reprit de sanglots.

Les larmes inondèrent très vite son visage et l'une d'entre elles coula le long de sa joue pour finir son périple sur le visage de Dean ce qui fit qu'instantanément, l'aura s'intensifia, devenant plus lumineuse, plus puissante.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Rien ! J'ai rien fais ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe !

Sam baissa alors les yeux sur le trou à la tête de son frère et vit que la blessure commençait à se refermer.

"-Ca y est ! S'exclama-t-il, pleurant de plus belle. Ca marche Bobby ! Ca marche !

Bobby se leva et prit le pouls de Dean.

Il se passait quelque chose c'était indéniable, mais il ne sentit aucun battement de coeur.

Laissant alors sa main plus longtemps malgré tout, une palpitation se fit soudainement sentir sous ses doigts.

Il laissa encore sa main dans son cou et au bout de longues secondes vint un autre battement.

Le coeur de Dean se remettait en marche... mais lentement, très lentement.

"-Je sens des battements Sam !

"-T'es sûr ?

"-Oui ! Ils sont très espacés mais ce sont bien des battements de coeur ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

"-Putain ! Il revient alors ? Dean revient Bobby ?

"-Je pense que oui ! Rôôhhh c'est complètement dingue ! Dit-il avant de plonger dans ses réflexions un instant et de reprendre : Mais ... Tu te rends compte que si tu arrives à le faire revenir, il va falloir le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu ?

"-Pour pas qu'il recommence tu veux dire ?

"-Oui, sa peine sera toujours la même. Castiel est mort et ça c'est irrémédiable !

"-Il va falloir le raisonner.

"-On va sûrement au devant de quelques problèmes, il risque de nous en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir laissé ou il était, tu connais ton frère ...

"-Ouais je me doute bien qu'il va être en colère oui.

.

Ils se turent, un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

La blessure sur le crâne de Dean était à présent refermée et celle de son menton également, mais toujours aucun mouvement.

La régénération allait sûrement être longue, la balle avait fais de très gros dégâts extérieurs, mais il lui fallait aussi réparer l'intérieur et ça devait être une opération délicate que de réparer la trame parfaite d'un cerveau humain.

.

.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Bobby se leva de l'inconfortable fauteuil en étirant son dos endolori.

"-Tu veux manger quelque chose Sam ?

"-Hein ? Non merci, j'ai vraiment pas faim du tout là.

"-Ok ! Moi non plus de toute façon.

Le vieux chasseur se réinstalla donc dans son fauteuil et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

.

.

_"Sam ?"_

"-Hein ? Quoi ?

"-Quoi ? Demanda Bobby.

_"Sam c'est moi !"_

"-Qui ?

"-Quoi Qui ?

"-Rôôôh ! Chut Bobby ! J'entend une voix !

_"Sam tu m'entends ?"_

"-Hein ? Heu...oui je t'entend.

_"Aaah...je suis content !"_

"-Castiel ?

"-Quoi ? T'entends Castiel ?

"-Castiel c'est toi ?

_"Oui Sam."_

"-Bordel de merde qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma tête ?

"-Il est dans ta tête ? Demanda Bobby.

_"Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Sam..."_

"-Tu es dans le corps de Dean ?

"-Hein ? Quoi ? Castiel est à l'intérieur de Dean ?

_"Oui Sam.."_

"-Ah oui ! Pratique ce vaisseau vide !

"-**QUOI ?** Cria Bobby.

_"Mais non Sam...Dean est là aussi, il est en sommeil, je l'empêche de partir."_

"-Nan ! C'est vrai ?

"-Quoi ?

"-Dean est là aussi, il à empêché son âme de partir.

"-Oh ! Putain j'y crois pas ! Dit Bobby la gorge serrée.

"-Comment c'est possible ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

_"Je crois que c'est la fusion.."_

"-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_"On était mélangés Sam, depuis longtemps, mais, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant la vraie fusion."_

"-Ca explique pas comment c'est possible !

_"C'est la prophétie Sam..._

"-Et tu savais ?

_"Que la fusion allait s'opérer de cette façon ? Non, pas du tout, nous pensions avoir déjà fusionné. Mais en fait on était loin du compte ! Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Balthazar nous disait qu'on ne devait pas savoir la suite pour ne pas empêcher la prophétie."_

"-Tu te rends compte que Dean s'est tué !

_"Oui... _

Un long silence se fit alors, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le chasseur.

"-Castiel? T'es toujours là ?

_"Oui Sam... _Répondit-il au bout d'une seconde, le son de sa voix affaiblie.

"-Alors ? C'est ce qui devait se passer ? Vous deviez mourir ?

_"Oui, il devait en être ainsi je pense, rappelle toi les trois mots de la prophétie qui avaient échappé à Balthazar, "Dans la peine", il s'agissait en fait d'une accumulation de toute une série d'événements bien précis ... _

"-La peine de Dean ! Et bien bravo c'est une belle réussite !

_"Pas que la sienne Sam, la régénération ne marchait pas, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est toi qui a tout déclenché._

"-Comment ça ? Oui j'ai remarqué que ça ne marchait pas, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'un coup ça s'est mis en branle !

_"Tes larmes Sam._

"-Hein ?

_"Ta peine, dans la peine, celle de Dean qui a fais verser tant de larmes et la tienne aussi, tes larmes Sam..._

"-Tu veux dire que si je n'avais pas pleurer sur le corps de mon frère, la prophétie n'aurait jamais pu s'accomplir ?

_"Oui, ça devait être une des étapes obligatoires. Tes larmes ont déclenché le processus._

"-Votre prophétie est vraiment tordue ! Dean s'est foutu en l'air bordel de merde !

_"Oui ... je n'aurai jamais cru que Dean ferait une chose si terrible !"_

"-Tu ne savais pas qu'il t'aimais trop pour vivre sans toi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas.

"-Castiel ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, il était bouleversé.

Bobby, lui, qui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment et ne comprenait absolument rien à la demie conversation qu'il entendait, se leva.

"-Sam ! Résume, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"-En gros...ils viennent d'accomplir une partie de la prophétie, ils ont fusionné, Castiel s'est réveillé dans le corps de Dean et il a empêché l'âme de Dean de quitter son corps.

"-Et Castiel savait tout ça ?

"-Non, il ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait en Dean après avoir été tué. Et... je crois que le fait que Dean se suicide ... il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça ... il est secoué.

"-Ca se comprend ... je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aurait cru Dean capable de faire un truc pareil !

...

* * *

...

Et Balthazar récita :

_"-Dans la peine et la douleur, u__nis dans la mort et ressuscités d'âmes, i__ls ne feront plus qu'un. __Deux esprits dans un seul être, i__ls délivreront les cieux du tourment, d__étruisant le vers dans le fruit. __Et l'Ange Éternel foulant la Terre, r__edeviendra Dieu Miséricordieux !_

"-...

Silencieux, Raphaël blêmit.

"-Tu ne dis plus rien ? S'amusa Gabriel.

"-Maintenant il ne te reste plus... qu'à avoir peur. Ajouta Balthazar.

"-Merci Raphaël. Dit une voix derrière lui qui s'approchait. Tu viens de nous sauver tous... Ajouta-t-il en se postant entre l'archange _gémellaire_ mégalo et la cage d'or.

"-Ah Michael ! Dit Raphaël se sentant enfin soutenu. Un homme de bon sens enfin ! Je suis d'ac'...

"-... de nous sauver tous... de toi ! Le coupa Michael en ouvrant la cage d'un geste, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil discret et entendu à Samandriel qui ne bougea pas et de disparaître, suivit de Balthazar emportant Anna et de Gabriel qui s'envolèrent en un battement d'ailes, sans que Raphaël n'ai le temps de donner le moindre ordre pour les retenir, complètement pris au dépourvu.

../..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Désirs II commence enfin...**

**Et les choses se mettent doucement en place... et c'est pas fini c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ah si vous saviez... hihi ^^**

**.**

**Petit épisode certes, mais qui nous ramène du monde... **

**Et vous connaissez à présent le contenu de cette mystérieuse partie de la prophétie... enfin ! **

**.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cet épisode 2.01 vous a plu... dites moi.**

**.**

**En attendant, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! **

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà pour vous l'épisode 2 ! **

**Chapitre pas très long mais la mise en place demande du temps. **

**Il y a des choses à régler pour que tout roule ^^**

**Il y a bien sûr un grand absent dans ce chapitre mais il ne tardera pas à revenir ne vous inquiétez pas :-) Même si ce retour ne sera pas des plus évidents... **

**Bon allez je me tais ! Je vous fout la paix !**

**Bonne lecture à vous :-) et à tout en bas ! **

* * *

**Désirs II épisode 2**

* * *

.../...

Arrivant directement chez Bobby, dans la chambre de Dean, les trois archanges en fuite firent sursauter les chasseurs qui n'étaient plus sur le qui-vive et Bobby cru un instant qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

"-**Bordel de merde !** Dit-il, une main sur le coeur.

"-Désolé Bobby. Dit Balthazar en allongeant immédiatement Anna sur le sol pour finir de la soigner enfin.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sam en redressant la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Anna est en vie ?

"-Oui.

Une lumière vive illumina le corps de l'ange et elle ouvrit les yeux.

"-_Balthazar ?_ Dit-elle faiblement, étonnée de le voir en vie au dessus d'elle.

"-Tout va bien maintenant Anna. Tu peux te lever ?

Anna acquiesça et Balthazar l'aida à se mettre debout.

Puis, une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée sur ses pieds, Balthazar s'approcha du lit.

"-Dean ? Castiel ? Appela-t-il alors vers le corps immobile que maintenait Sam, toujours enrobé par le bleu de l'aura céleste. Qui est aux commandes ?

"-Aux commandes ? Demanda Sam. ...Castiel me dit de te dire que personne n'est aux commandes.

"-Quoi ? Comment ça ?** Il faut qu'on s'enfuit !** Dit l'archange les sourcils froncés en s'agitant.

"-Castiel dit que Dean est toujours là, en sommeil, qu'il le retient...

"-**Mais bordel Castiel ! Tu dois prendre possession de son corps ! On dois partir ! Raphael peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre !**

"-Castiel, on ne peut pas transporter le corps de Dean si vous êtes tous les deux en flottement ! Continua Gabriel.

"-Qui êtes vous ? Dit Bobby.

"-Gabr'..

"-C'est l'archange Gabriel et lui l'archange Michael. Dit Balthazar en désignant rapidement l'autre homme ne voulant pas s'éloigner du sujet.

"-Wow. Fit le vieux chasseur, faisant sourire les deux archanges en question.

"-Donc. Reprit Gabriel. Il faut absolument qu'un de vous deux possède ce corps sinon vous allez en être éjectés en vol tous les deux et vous retrouver là-haut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

"-Castiel dit qu'il ne peut pas parc'..

"-**Mais il le faut !** Le coupa Balthazar.

"-Il dit qu'il ne peut pas parce que Dean est en sommeil et qu'il ne peut donc pas avoir son autorisation !

"-_Castiel..._ Dit alors Balthazar soudainement radouci. _Tu crois vraiment que tu as encore besoin de son autorisation après ce qu'il vient de faire... en désespoir de toi ?_ Et puis de toute façon tu ne peux pas le retenir éternellement comme ça... Je présume que tu n'as pas toutes tes forces... Allez ! Dépêche toi ! Il faut absolument qu'on se tire tous d'ici !

Un silence s'installa, alors que Castiel réfléchissait aux dires de son frères...

...

"-OK... Il dit qu'il est d'accord, que tu as raison. Dit enfin Sam en se dégageant du corps de Dean et de l'aura bleue, pour venir jusqu'à Bobby et lui faire tourner le dos au lit. _Bouche toi les oreilles._ Dit-il au vieux chasseur avant de le faire lui même en fermant les yeux.

Bobby obtempéra sans discuter et rapidement un son strident se fit entendre alors qu'une vive lumière se mettait à sortir du corps de Dean, tandis que Castiel prenait son corps comme hôte, l'âme du chasseur se logeant en son coeur.

Puis aussi furtivement et rapidement qu'une pensée, Samandriel apparu dans la pièce.

"-**FUYEZ !**_._**!**_._**!** Cria-t-il avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Et sans perdre la moindre seconde, Balthazar se saisit du bras d'Anna, Gabriel attrapa Sam et Bobby, tandis que Michael se jetait sur le lit, pour entrer en contact avec le corps de Dean que Castiel ne pouvait pas encore contrôler physiquement et ils disparurent en un battement de cils.

..

Quelques secondes plus tard, une quinzaine d'hommes en costumes noirs apparurent dans la pièce que les fugitifs venaient de quitter... juste à temps.

Irradié de colère de ne trouver personne, Raphaël en hurla de rage.

Un cri horrible.

Un cri de bête, qui fit reculé ses hommes.

Et d'un geste rageur du bras, il retourna tout dans la pièce, laissant une grande marque brûlée sur un des murs, avant de se retourner, les yeux noirs, vers ses anges de main terrifiés par ses pouvoirs visiblement venus de l'enfer et de les pulvériser tous d'un seul geste.

.

Loin, ailleurs, les fuyards arrivaient à leur nouveau point de chute.

Il leur fallait un sanctuaire protégé et Balthazar n'eut pas la moindre hésitation quant à la direction à prendre.

Mais contre toute attente, au moment où ils étaient sur le point de d'arriver au manoir, un mur invisible les stoppa net en dehors de l'enceinte.

Willow avait renforcé la protection des lieux !

Immobilisés en plein ciel au dessus de la bâtisse, ils étaient en danger et Gabriel et Michael s'approchèrent du troisième archange.

"-Tu veux qu'on tente de briser cette barrière ? Dit Michael.

"-Oui, à nous trois on peut peut-être. Ajouta Gabriel.

"-**Non ! Surtout pas !** Dit Balthazar. Laissez moi faire.

Les deux archanges acquiescèrent et Balthazar se tourna vers Anna qu'il tenait toujours par le bras.

"-Tu te sens la force de m'aider ? On doit essayer d'entrer en contact avec Willow.

Anna hocha positivement la tête et se rapprocha le plus possible de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour amplifier leur contact, avant de fermer les yeux, tandis que l'archange en faisait autant.

Se concentrant alors tous deux intensément, ils cherchèrent à localiser la sorcière dans les lieux et la trouvèrent très vite dans les étages.

Avec l'aide d'Anna, Balthazar força alors son esprit à se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle et tout à coup la connexion se fit.

A l'intérieur, Willow s'immobilisa les yeux écarquillés, effrayée de sentir une présence dans sa tête, mais se détendit quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'archange.

"_Willlow !_ Lui dit-il alors en pensées. _Ouvre nous une brèche ! On a besoin d'un sanctuaire d'urgence ! _

"_Tout de suite !_ Lui répondit-elle en ferment les yeux, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête avant de se mettre à chuchoter.

Kennedy qui était près d'elle et la regardait agir sans rien comprendre, ne dit rien, mais recula tout de même de quelques pas devant le comportement étrange de sa compagne.

"_C'est bon !_ Dit Willow à Balthazar au bout de quelques secondes. _Passez vite ! Je maintiens la brèche !_

"_Ok ! Merci Willow._

Balthazar sortit alors de sa transe.

"-C'est bon ! On peut entrer. Dit-il, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte, puis dans le manoir, suivit par les autres.

...

Et un grand cri se fit entendre à leur arrivée.

"-**BUFFYYYYY !**.**!**.**!**.**!**.**!** Cria Dawn, avant de se calmer en reconnaissant presque toutes les personnes qui étaient apparues soudainement sous ses yeux.

"-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Buffy en arrivant comme une furie au bas de l'escalier.

"-**C'est rien !** Dit Willow qui descendait les marches en courant, suivie par Kennedy. **C'est Balthazar !**

Elles entrèrent alors toutes les trois dans le grand salon, étonnées de voir Balthazar et tous les autres, agglutinés autour d'un des canapés où un homme brun en costume noir allongeait délicatement Dean qui était couvert de sang.

"-Dean est blessé ? Demanda Willow en s'approchant en panique alors que Giles arrivait lui aussi dans la pièce.

"-Non il va bien. Dit Balthazar.

Sam jeta un regard furtif à Balthazar, reconnaissant de sa réponse évasive et sans explication.

Buffy observa alors toutes les personnes présentes et fronça le front.

"-Où est Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"-Castiel n'est plus. Dit Balthazar. Mais...

"-_Je suis là._ Le coupa faiblement la voix de Dean.

Michael aida alors Castiel à se redresser pour s'asseoir et sorcière comme tueuses en restèrent muettes de perplexité.

"-Oui voilà. Dit Balthazar. Il... il est mort mais il est revenu dans le corps de Dean.

"-Mais où est Dean Alors ? Dit Buffy.

"-Il est là aussi.

"-_Dean est en sommeil._ Précisa Castiel.

Et d'entendre la voix de Dean parler de lui de cette façon, à la troisième personne, était quelque peu perturbant pour tout le monde.

"-Mais alors c'est... Commença Giles.

"-La prophétie... Finit Balthazar.

"-C'était donc ça la signification de la prophétie !

"-De la partie que vous n'aviez pas, surtout...

Giles, son carnet de cuir serré dans sa main droite, le long de sa jambe, le regarda alors, presque implorant, tant la curiosité le dévorait de connaître le texte.

"-Vous voulez... Commença Balthazar.

"-Oh oui s'il vous plait ! Dit Giles comme soulagé, en ouvrant son carnet précipitamment sous les petits rires des filles autour de lui.

"-_Giiiiles..._ Est-ce vraiment le moment ? Se plaignit Buffy, devant le comportement fébrile de l'homme.

Giles leva alors les yeux, regarda tout le monde, gêné et Balthazar s'approcha de lui.

"-_Dans la peine et la douleur..._

Regardant Castiel et Sam, pendant que Giles notait la première phrase, il se mordit la lèvre.

L'observateur des tueuses allait-il comprendre la signification réelle de la suite ?

Puis baissant les yeux sur les notes de l'homme près de lui, il reprit :

"-_... unis dans la mort et ressuscités d'âmes..._

Giles nota la phrase en fronçant les sourcils.

"-_Uni'_.. Commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'air qu'avait prit le visage de "Dean".

Puis, relevant les yeux sur Sam qui était debout près de lui, il le vit lui faire imperceptiblement 'non' de la tête.

Comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose là dessous qu'ils ne voulaient pas préciser, il cligna des yeux pour acquiescer et retourna son attention sur Balthazar qui continua l'air de rien.

"-._..ils ne feront plus qu'un..._

"-La fusion. Dit-il.

"-Oui... _Deux esprits dans un seul être... ils délivreront les cieux du tourment... détruisant le vers dans le fruit... Et l'Ange Éternel foulant la Terre... redeviendra Dieu Miséricordieux._

"-**J'avais raison !** S'exclama alors Willow. Ma vision était juste ! Dean est bien notre chef de guerre ! Et la raison pour laquelle je ne voyais pas Castiel c'est parce qu'ils étaient réunis dans le même corps !

"-_Oui._ Dit Castiel. _Maintenant c'est logique..._

"-Ca veut dire que maintenant vous pouvez ôter Maedgeonn de son socle ? Demanda Buffy.

"-_Je ne sais pas... elle reste disproportionnée pour... nous..._

"-Ah oui c'est vrai...

"-Elle est vraiment si grande que ça ? Demanda Balthazar.

"-Oh oui. Dit Sam. Même pour moi !

Balthazar regarda ses frères et sœur tour à tour, ils étaient tous aussi perplexes que lui.

Il leur manquait visiblement quelque chose...

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde attendait que Balthazar leur révèle quelque chose que lui seul savait...

Mais finalement, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas du tout ceux auxquels ils s'attendaient :

"-Peut-on la voir ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

"-Bien sûr. Dit Willow en venant vers lui.

"-Ok ! Allons-y tout de suite alors ! Dit-il en passant son bras dans son dos.

"-**Tout de suite ?** Dit Sam.

"-Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Dit Balthazar avant de faire signe à Gabriel et Michael de le suivre et de disparaître, les deux autres archanges derrière lui.

...

"-Et bien ! Il ne perd vraiment pas de temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a l'air...

"-_Il a peur..._ Le coupa Castiel faiblement.

"-**Peur ?** Dirent Sam et Buffy en même temps.

"-_Oui. Raphaël doit être entré dans une rage folle maintenant que Balthazar, Gabriel et Michael nous ont rejoint. Et il doit être au courant de ce qui se trame contre lui, l'imminence de sa fin ... il va tout faire pour nous contrer, il en sera d'autant plus dangereux... N'oubliez pas qu'il a Lucifer en son corps... Aurons nous affaire à Raphaël, d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons devant lui ? _

"-Tu crois que Lucifer va prendre le dessus sur lui ? S'inquiéta Sam.

"-_C'est possible, comme il l'a fait avec moi... A moins qu'il se mêle juste à son essence même et qu'ils... fusionnent..._

"-Comme Dean et toi ?

"-_Oui. C'est peut-être pour ça que le destin nous a mêlé Dean et moi... Pour lui envoyer un combattant à la hauteur... pourquoi tant d'efforts pour un simple archange sinon ?_

"-Heu... Dit Sam en se grattant le crâne, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Quand je "vous" regarde là, tout ce que je vois, c'est un ange dans le corps d'un homme... ca ne change pas grand chose à avant, sauf que maintenant il manque un homme à notre équipe, votre fusion nous a plus affaibli qu'autre chose !

"-_Je sais..._

"-Tu peux te mêler à l'essence de Dean toi ?

"-_Non... je ne sais pas comment faire ça._

"-Comment le peuvent-ils eux alors ?

"-_Ce sont des archanges... un archange a plus de pouvoirs que moi... et eux... ils sont deux. Et... je doute d'ailleurs que Raphaël ait son mot à dire la dedans... Lucifer c'est Lucifer... Il tient là une occasion de revenir, alors je pense qu'écraser Raphaël, en récupérant une deuxième source de pouvoirs par la même occasion, ne va pas le déranger._

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Qu'est ce que TU vas faire ?

"-_Je ne sais pas... et je crois que Balthazar ne le sait pas non plus._

"-Et Gabriel ? Et Michael ?

Castiel fit non de la tête avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Le chasseur posa alors sa main sur son épaule pour se pencher vers lui.

"-Tu es très faible ! Dit-il avant de s'apercevoir que l'aura céleste avait profité du contact pour refaire son apparition, grimpant déjà le long de son bras et se propageant sur Castiel.

"-_Je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider Sam. Prendre possession du corps de Dean a usé le peu de batterie qu'il me restait..._

_"...après avoir retenu son âme en son corps.._. Finit-il en pensées pour le jeune chasseur.

"-J'imagine. Dit seulement Sam, avant de s'asseoir près de lui et passant son bras sur ses épaules. C'est pas que j'ai pour habitude de faire des câlins à mon frère mais bon...

"-_Merci Sam._ Dit Castiel en souriant avant de s'appuyer contre lui tout naturellement.

Et Sam qui se sentit rougir de la situation, remercia l'aura bleue de dissimuler ça à la vue des autres.

"_Quand vas tu réveiller Dean ?_ Demanda-t-il alors à Castiel en pensées.

Castiel, les yeux clos, fronça le front imperceptiblement.

"_Je ne sais pas... quand j'aurai récupéré toutes mes forces je pense, mais... j'ai... j'ai peur de sa réaction..._

"_Je suis comme toi, mais il va bien falloir le faire revenir..._

"_Je sais... mais ce qu'il a fait..._

"_Il l'a fait pour rien'.._

"_Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Il ne l'a pas fait pour rien ! Ce n'était pas pour rien pour lui ! Ca ne l'est pas pour moi non plus ! Mais... c'était attendu... toute cette peine qu'il a dû subir pour en arriver à ce geste... tout ça... c'est ce que le destin attendait de lui et... _

"_Je ne voulais pas dire que Dean avait fait ca pour rien du tout, mais c'est ce qu'il va ressentir... son geste a été attendu et annulé je... je n'arrive pas a imaginer le sentiment qu'il va ressentir..._

"_Moi non plus... c'est ce qui me fait peur... Il pourrait m'en vouloir à moi..._

"_Non ! Impossible ! Tu es mort aussi je te le rappelle ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a tout déclenché et..._

"-Heu... Castiel ? Les coupa Bobby, sans le savoir, alors qu'il était resté silencieux et discret jusqu'ici, surveillant Anna depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle tanguait sur ses jambes. ...Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie... Mais ta sœurette a pas l'air bien non plus.

Castiel, alarmé, se redressa alors pour regarder Anna.

"-Je peux peut-être faire comme Sam ? Dit Buffy.

"-**Laisse !** Je m'en charge ! Dit Faith depuis l'autre coté de la pièce, dont personne n'avait remarqué la présence jusqu'ici et qui se dirigeait déjà vers Anna.

Une fois auprès de l'ange, elle la déplaça alors vers le deuxième canapé, face à Sam et Castiel, la fit asseoir sans trop de ménagement et s'assied à coté d'elle.

"-Juste un contact c'est ça ?

"-_Oui._ Dit Anna.

"-Ok !

Faith passa alors également son bras par dessus les épaules de l'ange, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que l'aura commence à les envelopper et qu'elle commence à paniquer à l'idée d'étouffer une fois que son visage serait enrobé à son tour.

"-Oh putain ! Qu'elle idée j'ai eu.

"-_Mais non, calme toi._ Dit Castiel.

"-Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. Dit Sam avec une grimace et un faux frisson.

Mais Faith ne put quand même se retenir de tirer sa tête vers le haut, le visage vers le plafond, comme s'il s'était agit d'eau qui montait et l'aura fini par la recouvrir entièrement ainsi qu'Anna et elle se détendit immédiatement.

"-Ca va ? Lui demanda Buffy inquiète de la mine qu'elle prit soudainement.

"-Ouais ! Trop top ! Wow ! Ca fait une drôle de sensation !

"-Ah oui je confirme ! Dit Anna qui sentait une forte énergie passer en elle et ses forces lui revenir à une vitesse folle. Puissante énergie ! C'est incroyable !

"-Je crois que je vais laisser ma place à Buffy alors. Dit Sam. Ca a l'air plus rapide avec une tueuse !

Castiel acquiesça alors et Sam se leva, sortant de l'aura.

"-Allez Buffy ! Tu vas voir, c'est génial ! Dit Faith.

"-Heu oui, si tu le dis. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Castiel d'un pas hésitant.

Castiel se saisit alors de sa main, la fit asseoir près de lui et l'aura ne les avait pas encore entièrement recouvert, que Castiel sentit la puissante énergie dont parlait Anna commencer à remplir son corps.

"-Wow ! C'est vrai que c'est agréable ! Dit Buffy.

"-Tu vois !

"-_La sensation est peut-être agréable._ Dit Castiel. _Mais nous puisons dans vos pouvoirs au lieu de le faire dans votre âme, comme avec Sam. C'est un flux négatif. Vous devrez vous reposer après pour récupérer, c'est vous qui serez en état de faiblesse._

"-C'est pas grave. Dit Faith. C'est pour la bonne cause.

"-Elle a raison. Reprit Buffy. Nos batteries se rechargent rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.

"-_Merci._ Dit Castiel en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

...

De son coté, Giles rejoignit Sam qui était au coté de Bobby.

"-_Je pourrais vous parler un instant ?_ Leur dit-il tout bas en leur faisant signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

Sam et Bobby acquiescèrent, ils savaient d'ores et déjà, tous les deux, de quoi l'observateur voulait leur parler et le suivirent à l'écart.

...

* * *

...

Une fois arrivés à son bureau, Giles fit entrer les deux chasseurs et referma la porte derrière eux, avant de marcher vers le centre de la pièce en ôtant ses lunettes, pour les nettoyer machinalement avec son mouchoir.

"-Je... Commença-t-il hésitant, conscient qu'il était sur le point de mettre les pieds dans le plat et dans quelque chose de l'ordre du privé... à moins qu'il se fasse des idées...

Sam et Bobby le regardèrent faire en silence, attendant de savoir vraiment ce qu'il voulait leur demander.

"-Je suis observateur. Dit-il enfin. Et... mon devoir est de rapporter les événements. Et... je crois qu'ici... Hésita-t-il de nouveau. Il y a un détail qui a son importance et que vous me taisez...

"-C'est le cas. Dit Bobby.

"-Oui voilà... je m'en doutais bien...

Il remit alors ses lunettes et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur des fauteuils autour d'une table basse recouverte de vieux livres, avant de s'installer à son tour face à eux.

"-Dean est mort lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Sam ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis se tourna vers Bobby qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil lui aussi et retourna son attention sur Giles.

"-Oui. Dit-il simplement.

Giles garda le silence une seconde en frottant le bout de son index entre ses sourcils, le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"-Et donc... je présume que s'il était mort normalement, au combat, tout comme Castiel, vous n'en feriez pas un secret.

Les deux chasseurs tiquèrent imperceptiblement, il avait bel et bien mit le doigt dessus.

"-_Sa mort vient de lui n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-il plus bas.

Sam et Bobby se regardèrent alors une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner vers lui.

"-Oui. Dit Bobby. Castiel est mort et...

"-Le problème... Poursuivit Sam. C'est pas vraiment le fait qu'ils se soit tué vous voyez... c'est... c'est pour Dean que j'ai peur... qu'on a peur...

"-Oui. continua Bobby. Quel sera son état d'esprit quand il va se réveiller ? Son geste... son geste était un geste d'amour, de douleur, de désespoir et... S'interrompit-il se passant la main sur le visage.

"-Et c'est ce que le destin attendait de lui ! Poursuivit Sam. Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va savoir que son geste était attendu, qu'il devait en arriver là et qu'au final il la fait pour rien ? Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas... plus... mort moi, nous tous mais... lui... Il s'est tué bordel de merde...

Les trois hommes se turent un moment, essayant d'imaginer leur propre réaction dans cette situation... pour se faire une idée...en vain...

"-Pensez vous... Reprit Giles. Ne pensez vous pas qu'il pourrait tout simplement être heureux que Castiel soit en vie ?

Bobby le regarda impassiblement, mais n'en pensant pas moins et Sam se pencha vers Giles, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage grave.

"-Vivant vous dites ?! Castiel n'a plus de corps... il n'est plus qu'un esprit... un ange sans hôte...

"-Si, il a Dean !

"-Giles... Intervint Bobby. Un ange doit être l'esprit... aux commande pour exister. Et quand Dean sera réveillé, il lui rendra sa place, nous le savons tous et... je doute qu'une entité aussi puissante qu'un ange puisse rester dans un recoin en laissant son hôte aux commandes sans qu'il y ait des conséquences... Il pourrait bien sûr chercher un autre hôte humain... mais le problème, c'est que notre Castiel refusera de posséder un humain et d'écraser son âme dans un recoin de son corps... il n'est plus un ange soldat, froid et sans scrupules... la partie de l'âme de Dean en lui l'a rendu plus humain... il n'est plus un ange comme les autres...

"-Et encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse le faire, une fois Raphaël éliminé. Ajouta Sam. C'est cette ... fusion... Dit-il avec une grimace. ...qui les a réuni dans le corps de Dean. Peut-il au moins en ressortir indemne ? Sans se tuer lui... ou même tuer... Dean...

"-Hm. Fit Giles. Vous avez raison je... je n'avais pas réalisé l'étendue des impactes...

"-Et pour en revenir à mon frère. Reprit Sam. Ne dites rien à personne. Restons sur la version où Castiel s'est fait tué par Raphaël et Dean seulement blessé... _Il en parlera lui... s'il le veut..._

"-Oui oui bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne divulguerai rien.

"-_Merci..._

...

* * *

...

Arrivés au sanctuaire abritant Maedgeonn, Balthazar relâcha Willow brusquement.

Cette dernière se tourna alors vers lui étonnée et vit avec ébahissement que les trois archanges avaient leurs ailes apparentes et déployées dans leurs dos, leurs yeux étaient lumineux et elle les trouva vraiment tous trois incroyablement magnifiques.

Mais ce n'était pas normal !

C'était évident !

"-Balthazar ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète.

"-Ouvre le sanctuaire Willow. Lui répondit-il d'une vois étrange. S'il te plait.

"-Tu es sûr ? Vous avez l'air bizarre tous les trois...

Balthazar sourit.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas petite Willow, il n'y a rien d'anormal là dedans.

Tournant alors son regard vers les deux autres archanges, elle les trouva tout aussi souriants, comme... illuminés et elle finit par se mettre à sourire à son tour.

Il y avait comme une aura de bonheur autour des trois êtres célestes, aura qui l'enlaçait avec douceur elle aussi et la sensation était particulièrement grisante.

"-_D'accord._ Finit-elle par dire tout bas.

Elle récita alors l'incantation pour ouvrir le rocher et au moment où elle allait les précéder à l'intérieur, Balthazar posa sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

"-Peux tu nous attendre ici s'il te plait.

"-Hein ? Heu... Bien sûr, si tu veux... Dit-elle un petit peu déçue.

Elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de voir Maedgeonn de ses yeux et elle se faisait une joie de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait cette arme qui posait tant de problèmes, mais bon... elle n'allait quand même pas tenir tête à un archange...

Rectification !

Trois archanges illuminés.

Si ?

Assurément non !

Mais elle devait comprendre ce qui se passait avec eux... au cas où...

Car foi de sorcière ! Il était hors de question que ces trois là lui jouent un coup de Trafalgar !

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir rentrer au manoir sans eux, pour annoncer aux autres, que Maedgeonn avait disparu, volée par trois archanges illuminés, parce qu'elle les avait laissé faire !

Elle les regarda alors pénétrer dans le sanctuaire sans un mot de plus et ils ne lui dirent d'ailleurs rien de plus eux même.

Marchant les uns derrière les autres, sans précipitation, Balthazar passa l'entrée, suivit par Michael et Gabriel qui fermait la marche et regardant à droite à gauche, comme si quelqu'un pouvait être en train de l'épier dans ce désert aride, Willow s'avança à son tour vers l'entrée, à pas de loup.

Et se collant contre la paroi extérieur, elle pencha discrètement la tête pour voir l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

Les trois archanges marchaient à présent les uns à coté des autres, lentement, vers Maedgeonn qui irradiait d'une lueur dorée extraordinaire et semblait irradier de plus belle à chaque pas des êtres célestes dans sa direction.

Puis, quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre devant l'épée sacrée, ils s'immobilisèrent et penchèrent la tête en avant comme pour saluer l'arme qui était à présent éblouissante.

Et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, elle les vit tomber à genoux, la tête toujours humblement baissée vers le sol, leurs ailes tendues dans leur dos vers l'arrière, comme l'auraient fait des loups avec leurs oreilles, écrasées vers l'arrière de leur crâne, devant leur chef de meute, en signe de soumission et elle les entendit :

"-**Père...** Dirent-ils en coeur, leurs mains unies devant leurs visages comme en prière.

Et ce fut comme une évidence :

" _"...Akandria implosant en sa partie, fera venir l'Ange Absolu dans la sienne..."_ Se récita-t-elle en pensées._ L'ange Absolu c'est Dieu ! Dieu est..._

"-**L'Ange Absolu c'est Dieu !?** Répéta-t-elle à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte, tellement elle était sidérée.

.../...

* * *

**A suivre...**

**.**

**Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé 3:)**

**Ouiiii je vais vous laisser là ^^**

**Oh la vilaine ! ^^**

**:-p**

**Une tite review ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**"-******L'Ange Absolu c'est Dieu !?****

* * *

****Désirs II épisode 3****

* * *

../..

Posant brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute, Willow fit un pas en arrière.

Si Balthazar lui avait demandé d'attendre dehors c'était pour cette raison ! Dieu lui même avait été précipité dans Maedgeonn !

Mais quand elle allait reculer d'avantage dans l'attente de sa sentence, elle s'immobilisa.

Les trois archanges étaient à présent complètement illuminés, comme en transe, silencieux, humblement soumis et ne semblaient même pas l'avoir entendu...

Soulagée, elle ôta alors ses mains de devant sa bouche et les observa, sans plus rien dire, fascinée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux...

Dieu...

Déjà assimiler le fait des anges et des archanges avait été quelques chose de particulièrement... particulier, en prenant en compte sa confession...

Et elle avait dès lors décidé de ne pas y penser, ne pas chercher.

Un Dieu, Leur Dieu, existait bel et bien, c'était un fait, alors que faire d'autre que de l'accepter et l'intégrer à son système de pensées...

Mais là...

Il était là !

Leur Dieu !

Leur Père !

Que devait-elle faire à présent de ses propres convictions religieuses ?

C'était un grand bordel maintenant dans son esprit... dans son cœur... et c'est, quelques peu perturbée et étourdie même tout à coup, qu'elle fit les quelques pas en arrière qui la séparaient de la paroi du sanctuaire et qu'elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Les jambes repliées contre elle, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et les yeux toujours fixés sur Balthazar, Gabriel et Michael qui communiaient avec... leur père, elle décida d'attendre sagement... en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop long.

...

* * *

...

C'est une main pressant son épaule, qui la fit sursauter et la réveilla, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de son endormissement.

« -Willow ?

« -_Balthazar ? Tu... _S'interrompit-elle en levant la tête vers lui, surprise par ses yeux illuminés d'un bleu glacé qui reprirent leur aspect normal quand l'archange cligna.

« -Partons maintenant. Dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« -Vous avez apprit des choses ? Vous savez ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse maintenant ?

« -En partie oui, mais rentrons, nous devons parler de ça avec les autres.

« -Ok. Dit-elle en se laissant entraîner par Balthazar à l'extérieur, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Maedgeonn pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bel et bien à sa place... Malgré tout...

...

* * *

...

Du coté du manoir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Toujours à la même place sur un des canapés, Castiel était à nouveau opérationnel, les vêtements de Dean débarrassés du sang qui les recouvraient. Il était silencieux et pensif tandis que Buffy endormie contre son épaule depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, récupérait les forces que l'ange avait puisé en elle ;

Anna, remise sur pieds, était plantée devant une fenêtre, muette elle aussi ;

Giles, assis dans un fauteuil, feuilletait son journal, relisant ses notes encore et encore avec minutie ;

Tandis que Sam, Bobby et Faith discutaient autour d'un café_ « ___corsé »__ dans la cuisine, tentant de se détendre un peu, au milieu de la tension dérangeante qui errait entre les murs de la demeure, quand tout à coup :

« -****Sam !**** Appela Castiel.

Dans la cuisine, Sam tressaillit d'entendre la voix de son frère l'appeler en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui, ça le troubla et vit qu'il en avait été de même pour Bobby et Faith.

« -Balthazar et Willow doivent être de retour... Dit-il en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon, suivit de près par les deux autres.

...

« -Vous avez été longs ! Dit Castiel alors que Balthazar relâchait Willow qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« -Oui nous avons longuement parlé avec Père, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'il était là-bas ? Dit Balthazar les sourcils froncés.

« -Quoi ? Dit Castiel, abasourdit. Père ?

« -Père est au sanctuaire ? Poursuivit Anna.

« -Vous l'ignoriez ? Dit Gabriel.

« -Mais... depuis quand est-il là-bas ? Dit Castiel en se levant.

Les trois archanges le regardèrent en penchant la tête et Willow sourit.

« -Il est dans Maedgeonn ! Précisa-t-elle.

« -Quoi ? Mais...

« -Vous ne le saviez vraiment pas ? Dit Balthazar. Pourtant son arrivée... vous auriez dû percevoir son arrivée ! Vous étiez là !

Castiel et Anna se regardèrent et comprirent immédiatement en même temps, en restant bouche bée.

« -Il a été précipité en même temps qu'Akandria en Maedgeonn quand la Croix de la Destinée a fusionnée, c'est quand même dingue que vous ne l'ayez pas ressentit ! S'exclama Gabriel, sidéré.

« -La lumière dorée... Cette lumière dorée... c'était Dieu ? Dit Buffy les yeux écarquillés en comprenant à son tour.

« -Wow ! Fit Faith. N'oubliez pas de le noter ça ! Hein Giles ? Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à l'observateur qui était près d'elle. Ca va claquer dans mon CV.

« -Oui...Heu...Oui... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin amusé. Je rajouterai ce détail à la suite de toutes tes frasques ne t'inquiète pas.

« -Hey ! Je suis une gentille tueuse maintenant ! La preuve, Dieu lui même m'a redonné vie !

« -Oui.. gentille oui... si on oublie ta dernière aventure...

« -Quoi ? Il était mignon tout plein, je pouvais pas savoir moi...

« -On a pas idée de..

« -**OH ! Hey !** Intervint Buffy. **Ca va maintenant ! **Si vos voulez vous chamailler, allez faire ça ailleurs... On dirait des gamins de dix ans !

« -Oh quand mêm'..

« -Giiiiiles...

« -Ok je me tais.

Faith pouffa en donnant un coup de coude à l'observateur obéissant et croisant le regard furibond de Buffy, mima de fermer sa bouche à clef et de la jeter par dessus son épaule.

« -Donc... Reprit Castiel après avoir secoué la tête pour reprendre le fil de la discussion. Vous dites que Dieu est dans Maedgeonn et que... qu'Akandria y est aussi ?

« -Oui. Répondit Balthazar. Mais ils ne sont pas mélangés rassure toi, ils n'ont pas fusionné, Maedgeonn est un double réceptacle, Dieu est dans la lame de glace et Akandria dans la lame de fer rouge.

« -C'est d'ailleurs ce que dit la partie de la prophétie qui est apparue sur le corps de Willow. Dit Giles en levant son index devant lui pour marquer ce point précis. _« __La croix de la Destinée en son corps, Akandria implosant en sa partie, fera venir l'Ange Absolu dans la sienne, en s'unissant sans fusionner, faisant apparaître Maedgeonn, de Destiel l'Épée Sacrée, qui purifiera le Paradis. » _Récita-t-il par cœur. Tout était là... sous notre nez. Dit-il en secouant la tête, blasé.

« -L'Ange Absolu Castiel ! Dit Balthazar.

« -Oui, j'ai pensé à Dieu tout de suite, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que Dieu tout puissant lui même pouvait être précipité dans... dans un objet ! J'ai cru à un jeu de mot, une subtilité tirée par les cheveux... comme le sont toujours ces phrases énigmatiques et prophétiques... je suis désolé...

« -Oui, bon... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant de toute façon. Dit Balthazar. Père veut vous voir.

« -Qui vous ? Dit Sam.

« -Il veut voir Castiel et... Dean...

Castiel se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

« -Il faut que tu le réveilles maintenant, Père veut vous parler et il n'y a pas à discuter Castiel.

« -Je sais... Je le ferai qu'..

« -Maintenant. Le coupa Michael.

« -...

« -Pourquoi attendre ? Dit Gabriel. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à y gagner ? Ca ne changerait rien, à part le fait que tu devrais lui révéler que ça faisait des heures ou des jours que tu te trimbalais dans son corps sans qu'il ne le sache ! Ne crois tu pas qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir été endormit trop longtemps ?

« -Je ne sais pas...

« -**Mais il n'y a pas a en discuter ! **Ragea Balthazar. **Dieu a dit, donc c'est un ordre !**

« -Bien... Dit Castiel en s'éloignant, pour sortir de la pièce.

« -Où vas-tu ? Demanda Balthazar surpris de le voir partir.

« -Loin de vous tous. Dit-il en stoppant pour se tourner vers son frère. Finalement je crois que tu ne réalises pas vraiment ce qu'implique son réveil... Je ne vais pas faire ça ici ! Je te croyais plus « humain » que ça Balthazar...

« -Je...

« -Je dois faire ça seul. Dit-il en passant la porte.

…

Rejoignant les escaliers menant aux étages, Castiel grimpa jusqu'au premier et se dirigea vers « leur » chambre.

Puis entrant dans la pièce, il s'y enferma à clef et resta immobile un instant, bouffé par une angoisse qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Dean s'était tué à cause de lui et... plus il y pensait, plus il cherchait les mots... plus il s'évertuait à trouver quoi lui dire, la réaction qu'il devait adopter et plus il était perdu... un humain aurait sûrement su, Sam, Bobby auraient sûrement su... mais lui... oui lui il était perdu...

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de l'autre coté de la pièce, il s'immobilisa à nouveau, son regard fixé sur son reflet, celui de Dean, plantant son regard dans ceux de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, cherchant encore... quelque chose... une réponse... une évidence... quelque chose qui lui assurerait que Dean... ne lui en voudrait pas à lui...

Il le réalisa tout à coup et ça lui serra le cœur... Elle était là sa plus grande peur...

Il lui avait maintes fois promit qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et il avait faillit, il avait trahit sa promesse...

Même si sa mort avait été inévitable, même si elle n'était pas de sa faute, même si... le destin le voulait ainsi... il l'avait abandonné... et Dean s'était tué...

« -_Je te demande pardon Dean..._ Dit-il en déposant le bout de ses doigts sur le reflet.

Ses yeux se posant alors sur sa main, celle de Dean, il découvrit que son Anam Cara avait changé, qu'elle avait changé d'apparence, qu'elle avait à présent celle de l'anneau initial, celui qu'ils avaient scindé en deux.

Fronçant le front en la regardant de plus près, il la fit tourner sur son doigt.

C'était bien ça... l'anneau initial. Pourquoi ?

Et la pensée qu'il avait perdu la sienne en s'éteignant lui serra le cœur.

Ces anneaux qui les unissaient en tant qu'âmes sœurs avaient perdu leur lien et l'anneau orphelin de Dean avait reprit cette apparence qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient plus liés par le rituel... et ça l'attrista à un tel point que sa vision se flouta...

Puis clignant des yeux pour faire partir ces larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler, il fit machinalement tourner l'anneau sur son doigt, le déplaçant sur la phalange et il ne put plus retenir ses larmes...

Sur la peau de Dean se trouvant dissimulée par l'anneau... leurs deux prénoms étaient à présent marqués. Les Deux ! Et Castiel ferma les yeux, soulagé.

Non ils n'étaient pas désunis, ce retour à l'anneau initial s'était sûrement produit parce que Dean avait dû récupérer le sien et l'avait passé à son doigts près de son propre anneau... et qu'ils avaient fusionné... en même temps qu'eux, reprenant la forme originelle, la magie n'ayant sûrement trouvé que ça pour symboliser le phénomène de leur fusion corporelle.

Cet anneau les unissait toujours.

Castiel sourit alors et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avant de sourire à nouveau... au reflet dans la vitre.

« -_Je t'aime Dean._ Chuchota-t-il.

Puis tournant la tête vers le lit derrière lui, il souffla et s'en approcha lentement en ôtant sa veste.

Le moment était venu, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et oui... faire ça le plus tôt possible était la meilleure chose à faire, Gabriel avait raison.

Enlevant alors un des oreillers qu'il posa sur une chaise, il plaça le second au centre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne savait pas ce que la fusion avait occasionné, ce qui se passait était totalement différent d'une simple possession angélique et il préférait ne pas être debout pour le cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'inattendu une fois qu'ils seraient deux.

Les mains posées de chaque coté de lui sur le lit, il fixa le plafond un moment, l'angoisse était toujours là. Puis ramenant sa main droite devant ses yeux il regarda à nouveau l'anneau à « leur » doigts, avant de fermer le poing et de ramener son bras sur le lit, frappant le matelas en serrant les dents, les yeux clos.

« -_A nous..._ Chuchota-t-il le cœur battant la chamade.

Se concentrant profondément, il fit alors entrer son âme en contact avec celle de Dean, l'entourant de son énergie, comme un enlacement...

_« __Dean... _Dit-il en pensées.

Et comme il le craignait la réaction fut totalement inhabituelle.

Une immense chaleur se propagea dans « son corps » qui s'illumina d'une lueur blanche aveuglante et se cambra à l'extrême.

C'était différent ! Oh oui c'était différent et tellement puissant...

Et quand il sentit enfin l'âme de Dean se réveiller, comme si elle s'ouvrait tel un coquillage, un son strident se mit à lui percer les tympans et son cœur se mit à battre dans un rythme régulier et espacé mais tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression de sortir de son corps. Fort comme deux battements de cœurs pulsant à l'unisson, sans aucun écho, un seul cœur battant comme deux !

Puis, brusquement, ce fut le silence...

Restant concentré sur son étreinte de l'âme de Dean, Castiel expira par le nez, tremblant d'un frisson quand son corps se refroidit d'un coup pour reprendre sa température naturelle.

Dean était réveillé à présent, il le ressentait et c'était bon de le sentir enfin près de lui.

_« Dean ? _

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence étrange et un sentiment d'incompréhension le traversa... mais il ne venait pas de lui... il venait de Dean.

_« Dean tu m'entends ? Réponds moi s'il te plaît..._

Nouveau sentiment d'incompréhension, puis une pulsion d'amour et comme un soulagement extrême.

Seigneur il ressentait tout, c'était enivrant.

_« C'est moi Dean, c'est Cas'.._

_« Castiel ?_ Dit enfin Dean.

_« Oui..._

_« Mais... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? Où..._

_« Calme toi Dean s'il te plaît..._ Dit Castiel en sentant la panique l'envahir. _Je suis là, calme toi..._

_« __Où es tu ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas? Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ? Tout est... vert... Je... Castiel mais... Castiel..._ Se calma-t-il d'un coup. _Oh Cas__s__ je... tu es là..._

Une profonde et déchirante tristesse traversa alors Castiel et il dû user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments de Dean.

_« Oui... Je suis là, avec toi... _

_« Je te demande pardon Castiel..._

_« Pourquoi ?_

_« Je ne voulais plus vivre, sans toi je... je ne voulais plus être là si tu n'y étais plus... c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de..._

Un sursaut comme un flash et..

_« Non non non... non ! C'est... je me suis pas raté... je le sais je le sens c'est... je suis mort ? Bordel je suis mort ! Où je suis et... pourquoi tu es là, comment... tu ne devais plus jamais être, tu m'as laissé tout seul j'ai... Cass... tu es là... je ne comprend plus rien et... où on est ? C'est pas l'Enfer ça ! _

_« Dean, écoute moi... Oui... tu es mort Dean et... _

Un silence s'installa, alors que Castiel sentait Dean dans l'attente, dans l'impatience, tandis que Dean devait certainement ressentir son sentiment de peine, sa peur, faisant tout pour qu'il n'entre pas dans son esprit et y lise tout par lui même en un seul bloc, il devait le ménager un minimum...

_« … et moi aussi... _

_« Cass... _

_« Dean nous sommes revenus..._

_« Revenus ? _

_« La prophétie... tout était écris et... nous somme à présent tout deux... dans ton corps. _

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui était écris ? _

_« Dans la peine Dean... _

Incompréhension de Dean était de plus en plus forte, il était en train de le mettre dans la confusion en tournant autour du pot de cette façon.

_« Il était écris que je devais mourir et que tu... tu... _

_« Que je devais me tuer ? _

_« Oui..._

_« Putain ! _

Un violent sentiment de honte et de colère de Dean transperça alors l'âme de Castiel.

_« Dean..._

_« Tout a été fait pour qu'au final je me foute en l'air ? Mais bordel c'est quoi cette prophétie ? Ils m'ont poussé au … Putain ils m'ont poussé au suicide ?_ Dit-il rageur, tiraillant l'âme de Castiel qui se recevait tout à vif. _Ils ont joué avec... mes sentiments, mes émotions... nous... pour qu'au final ils nous ramène à la vie ? … … … merde..._

_« Je suis désolé Dean... le destin est... _

_« J'ai eut si mal Castiel... et… c'est encore le cas, c'est atroce..._

__« D____ean...__

__« J____'____ai... j'ai mal Cass... je me sens mal, tu... tu es là et je suis heureux comme jamais mais... je t'ai perdu et maintenant ____j'ai l'impression qu'____ il manque un morceau à mon cœur... et... et puis je... j'ai honte... vous av'.. vous avez réduit mon geste à rien ! ... je...__

__« Nous ?__

__« Non pas toi, tu n'y es pour rien et personne n'y est pour quoi que ce soit de toute façon... mais... j'ai ce sentiment... je me sens sali... profondément humilié... j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi par tout le monde et maintenant... ce tout le monde va avoir les yeux posés sur moi et va me juger, je le verrai dans leurs ____regards____... leur pitié, leur compassion de merde, tout ça j'en veux pas... j'ai tellement honte Cass... c'est comme si j'avais appuyé sur la gâchette et que le chargeur était vide... j'ai envie de disparaître... __

__« Dean...__

__« Il va me falloir du temps pour digérer ça... juste un petit peu de temps Cass...__

_« Dean... On a pas de temps... Dieu... Dieu veut nous voir... _

_« Quoi ? _

_« Dieu a... il a été précipité dans Maedgeonn et... il a dit à Balthazar qu'il voulait nous parler... _

_« Dieu veux nous parler ? Dieu ? _

_« Oui, tu vas donc devoir reprendre le contrôle de ton corps, on doit... je suis désolé... j'aurais préféré te laisser le temps qu'il te faut, mais on doit y aller le plus vite possible, tout s'est accéléré depuis que nous avons... fusionné..._

_« Non._

_« Comment ? Non ? Mais on a pas la choix Dean..._

_« Je veux dire que non je ne reprendrai pas le contrôle de mon corps tout de suite, garde les rennes... j'ai vraiment besoin de temps... je préfère ne pas subir de plein fouet... les autres... pour l'instant._

_« Dean..._

_« S'il te plaît Cass, juste un peu de temps... _

_« D'accord... Je t'aime Dean..._

_« Oh je le sais... Oh oui je le sais, je le sens, c'est... je t'aime aussi Cass... Je suis si heureux que tu sois là... _

_« Moi aussi... je suis heureux qu'on soit là tous les deux... _

Castiel enlaça alors un peu plus étroitement l'âme de Dean de la sienne et ouvrit les yeux.

_« Cass..._

Puis se redressant il s'assied et amena sa main à sa tête en fronçant le front, il était un peu étourdit.

_« Cass, ça va ? Pourquoi je vois ? _

_« Tu vois ? _

_« Oui, c'est normal ? _

_« Je crois que c'est parce que notre fusion n'a rien a voir avec une possession angélique classique, donc ça doit être normal._ Dit-il en se levant en titubant un peu.

_« Ok..._

Une fois son équilibre stabilisé, Castiel fit alors le tour du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

_« Castiel stop ! Arrête toi !_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_« Reviens sur tes pas, la vitre !_

_« Quoi ? _Dit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

_« Je te vois Castiel ! Tu m'as pas dit qu'on était dans mon corps ?_

_« Si oui, c'est le cas pourquoi ? _

_« Parce que c'est vraiment toi que je vois en reflet..._

Castiel s'approcha alors de la fenêtre, regardant le reflet de son apparence, celle de Dean.

_« Moi je ne vois que toi._ Dit-il en baissant ensuite les yeux sur lui et constater que oui, effectivement, il était toujours dans le corps de Dean.

_« Et moi je te vois toi... _

Se précipitant alors dans la salle de bain, Castiel alluma la lumière et se posta devant le miroir, ressentant un immense sentiment de bonheur le traverser quand Dean le vit ainsi plus nettement.

« -Tu me vois... Dit-il à voix haute en posant sa main sur le miroir.

_« Oh oui ce regard bleu c'est le tien, ça fait du bien de te voir..._

Castiel sourit en sentant une petite chose douce et caressante lui chatouiller le coeur, comme si Dean lui souriait aussi.

_« C'est incroyable quand même que tu aies accès aux sens de ton corps alors que tu ne le contrôles pas... On est vraiment mélangés maintenant, je ressens même tes émotions en continu..._

_« Je ressens les tiennes aussi Cass... mais elles sont plus brutes que pendant les transes..._

_« Oui comme il n'y a plus de barrière physique entre nous, nos âmes sont comme à nu, à vif..._

_« C'est... très réconfortant... _

_« Tant mieux alors... _Dit-il dans un sourire, sourire auquel Dean répondit, il le sentit très bien.

_« Dis..._

_« Oui ?_

_« Comment c'est arrivé ?_

_« Quoi donc ? _

_« Comment on est revenu ? Comment es tu arrivé dans mon corps ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_« Je... je crois que j'ai investit ton corps au moment même où le mien a disparu... Et quand... quand tu es... mort à ton tour je... C'est Sam qui nous a ramené..._

_« Merde Sammy... _

_« La phrase « Dans la peine » vous concernait tous les deux... Ses larmes ont déclenché le processus de ton retour, je n'arrivais pas a le faire par moi même, j'étais trop faible une fois que j'ai reprit... conscience... et aussi parce que... il devait en être ainsi..._

_« Merde... _

_« Dean..._

_« Oui ?_

_« Personne n'est au courant à par Sam, Bobby et... et Giles qui a tiqué tout de suite... On en a parlé à personne... Pour tout le monde, je suis bel et bien mort et revenu dans ton corps, mais pour toi nous n'avons rien dis du tout... à part que tu étais en sommeil, nous ne sommes pas rentrés dans les détails..._

_« Merci..._

_« On avait rien prévu, ça c'est fait naturellement, Balthazar est resté évasif dès les premières questions à notre arrivée ici..._

_« Il est en vie finalement lui aussi._

_« Oui Anna aussi..._

_« Anna ?_

_« Oui._

_« Ah tant mieux... _

_« En fait ils étaient emprisonnés là-haut, avec Gabriel..._

_« Il est là aussi ?_

_« Oui, Michael aussi._

_« Qui est Michael ?_

_« L'archange Michael._

_« WOW ! On a trois archanges dans notre équipe ? Raphaël doit être en rage !_

_« Je pense oui... Et avec Lucifer en son corps, nous craignons le pire... C'est pour ça que nous sommes venu nous cacher ici, la magie de Willow nous protège..._

_« D'accord... On fais quoi maintenant ?_

_« Je ne sais pas... Père veut sûrement nous voir pour cette raison... _

_« …_

« -Dean... Dit-il à voix haute au reflet dans le miroir.

_« Oui ?_

« -Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

_« Je sais... _

Castiel pencha la tête, souriant au reflet qui contre toute attente, ne suivait plus ses mouvements, devenu l'image de Dean lui même...

« -Ca y est je te vois toi. Dit-il dans un plus grand sourire, vers le visage du reflet.

_« C'est à dire ? _Dit Dean alors que son reflet fronçait le front.

« -Je ne vois plus le reflet de ton corps, je te vois toi, comme toi tu me vois, je vois le reflet de ton âme...

_« Vraiment ?_

Castiel vit alors le reflet de Dean poser sa main contre la paroi de verre et il y posa la sienne.

La froideur du contact avec le miroir, lui rappela tout de suite que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion de l'esprit due à la magie de leur fusion. Mais d'interagir avec Dean était d'un réconfort immense, même si ça ne comblait qu'une infime partie de son manque de réel contact... de son manque de lui...

Tous deux regardant leurs mains, ils observèrent leurs doigts se crisper contre la paroi de verre quand ils tentèrent de les entrecroiser en vain, avant de relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de l'autre.

_« On a bien le droit de rêver __hein__ ?_ Dit Dean, avec un sourire en coin.

_« Qui n__e__ tente rien, n'a rien, après tout._ Dit Castiel en répondant à son sourire.

Puis tout à coup, Dean se mordilla la lèvre en ramenant sa main vers lui, sa mine décomposée.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête.

_« Tu... Tu n'as plus de corps Cass... _

Castiel ouvrit les yeux en grand en réalisant lui même ce que ça impliquait pour eux.

_« __Tu n'as plus de corps... _Répéta Dean. _Tous les deux unis dans le même corps,_ o_n sera jusqu'à la fin des temps, les âmes sœurs les plus proches de la création et… on ne pourra plus jamais se toucher..._

_« Non..._

_« C'est pas juste... _

_« Je sais... Mais je... _

Ressentant une vague de peine venant de Dean, le traverser, Castiel décida de taire ses doutes et son inquiétude sur le fait qu'ils resteraient unis en son corps... après tout ça, il n'en savait rien après tout...

Ce qu'il adviendra d'eux quand le Paradis sera sauvé... l'avenir leur dira...

« -...Tu as raison Dean... C'est pas juste... Dit-il à voix haute, la gorge serrée.

…

…

« -Une fois là-bas tu devras tout de suite pratiquer un rituel de protection au dessus du sanctuaire pour vous protéger, un rituel puissant ! Dit Balthazar à Willow. Parce que l'énergie qu'ils dégagent est vraiment très forte et repérable.

« -Puissant à quel point ?

« -L'équivalent de la protection que tu as installé sur le manoir lui même.

« -A ce point là ?

« -Oui. Répondit Gabriel. Je pense que Castiel n'a plus le pouvoir de se dissimuler un tant soit peu, pour en réduire la puissance, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait et là... non là c'est vraiment très puissant !

« -Tu peux créer une deuxième barrière si puissante sans affaiblir celle qui est ici ? Dit Balthazar.

« -Oui oui, le dôme d'énergie n'est pas relié à moi, il est relié à la Terre elle même.

« -Ok... Tu as besoin de quoi ?

« -De pas grand chose. Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de faire apparaître une branche d'olivier en fleurs dans sa main droite.

« -Juste une branche d'olivier ? Dit Gabriel, incrédule.

« -Oui. Elle vient du Mont des oliviers près de Jérusalem...

« -Ce qui en fait un puissant catalyseur d'énergie mystique. Dit Castiel en arrivant dans le salon.

« -Exactement ! Confirma Willow en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

« -Dean ? Dit Sam en s'approchant de lui.

« -Non, Castiel. Dit-il en faisant signe à Sam de stopper, tant l'angoisse de Dean s'était amplifiée à son approche. Je suis toujours aux commandes, Dean a besoin de temps pour... se remettre...

« -Il va bien ? Demanda son frère inquiet.

« -Oui... il va bien Sam... Dit-il dans un sourire étrange en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sam qui comprit que Dean ne devait pas aller si bien que ça, ne rajouta rien et Castiel cligna pour l'en remercier.

« -Alors ? Pourquoi cette branche d'olivier ?

« -Pour vous protéger lors de votre expédition au sanctuaire. Dit Balthazar. Ne sens tu pas l'énergie que vous dégagez depuis que Dean est réveillé ?

« -Au réveil de Dean j'ai bien ressentit une puissance phénoménale, mais maintenant, non, je dois avouer que non, nous... ce que nous ressentons est... perturbant et... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... nous sommes deux mais... nous sommes deux mais nous ne sommes qu'un... oui voilà... c'est... cette fusion a entièrement changé la... la constitution de nos âmes... je ne possède pas ce corps... je crois qu'il est... le notre à présent... Du coup je ne suis plus vraiment un ange, Dean n'est plus vraiment humain non plus et... non... je ne ressens plus les choses comme avant, tout est différent... Dit-il en se tournant vers un miroir se trouvant au dessus du bureau à coté de lui, croisant le regard de Dean qui acquiesça, confirmant qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

« -Vous vous voyez ! ? Dit tout à coup Michael en pointant le miroir du doigts.

« -Oui. Dit Castiel en se tournant vers lui. Dean voit ce que je vois et... nous nous voyons dans les reflets.

« -Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Dit Giles.

« -Et les miroirs sont magiques... Ajouta Willow.

« -Nous ne nous voyons pas que dans les miroirs, nous nous voyons dans tout ce qui reflète. Ca doit être une projection de l'esprit...

« -Pas très pratique pour se raser ! Plaisanta Bobby en se frottant la barbe.

Castiel sourit amusé.

« -Non c'est vrai. Mais notre séparation physique est plus... supportable, grâce à ça. Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

« -J'imagine... Dit le vieux chasseur en repensant que leur séparation physique était plus que probablement définitive et que Dean et Castiel devaient le savoir.

Castiel vit alors le reflet de Sam s'approcher « d'eux » et Dean le regarder venir.

_« -Je suis heureux que tu sois là mon frère._ Leur chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Dean sourit, émus, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Castiel, alors qu'une violente pulsion de culpabilité leur traversait le corps.

_« __Je le suis aussi Sammy..._ Dit Dean.

Puis clignant pour faire fuir les larmes bordant ses yeux, Castiel se tourna vers Sam.

« -_Il dit qu'il l'est aussi._ Lui dit-il tout bas.

Relevant alors les yeux vers le miroir, Sam fit un clin d'œil vers le reflet, vers son frère et Castiel vit Dean lui en faire un aussi en retour.

« -Il faut que vous y alliez maintenant. Dit Balthazar, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« -Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Dit Castiel.

« -Non. Père a été très clair, il veut vous voir seuls, c'est donc Willow qui vous y emmène.

« -D'accord... Willow ?

« -C'est quand tu veux !

« -Ok allons-y alors.

Willow acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous deux dans le fond du salon, pour avoir l'espace d'ouvrir le portail.

La sorcière récita alors la formule requise et le portail apparu devant eux.

« -On peut y aller ! Dit-elle en tenant la branche d'olivier serrée entre ses deux mains, avant de déjà chuchoter l'incantation qui activerait leur protection une fois sur place.

Ils passèrent donc le portail magique et se retrouvèrent tout de suite près du sanctuaire, où Willow planta immédiatement sa branche d'olivier dans le sol, créant un immense dôme bleu au dessus d'eux qui devint transparent en moins d'une seconde.

« -Je vous attend ici. Dit-elle en se redressant pour se diriger vers le rocher et faire apparaître la porte du sanctuaire.

« -Ok. Dit Castiel. Tu es près Dean ?

_« Oui. Allons voir papa._ Dit-il dans un sourire, sans toutefois réussir à retenir une légère panique que Castiel ressentit tout de suite.

_« Ça va bien se passer._ Lui dit-il en pensées, lui faisant passer son émotion de certitude, le rassurant tout de suite.

_« Je sais..._

Castiel sourit, puis se tournant vers Willow, il la salua d'un hochement de tête.

« -A tout à l'heure Willow.

« -A tout à l'heure... tous les deux. Dit-elle en regardant Castiel entrer lentement dans le sanctuaire, qui s'illumina tellement à « leur » entrée, que la lueur s'échappa par la porte, éclairant la nuit noire du désert.

../..

* * *

**Voilà voilà voilà... Dean est enfin réveillé... les choses sont compliquées et n'ont pas finit de l'être...**

**Pas facile d'écrire ce petit chapitre pour qu'il soit clair... **

**Pas facile de se mettre à la place de Dean et de savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir dans sa situation...**

**Bref, je vous fout la paix, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	4. Chapter 4

****.****

* * *

****Désirs II épisode ********4****

* * *

.

../..

.

« -C'est long ! Dit Sam qui allait et venait derrière le canapé, comme un lion en cage.

« -Ça ne fait que quelques heures. Lui rappela Gabriel qui l'observait piétiner.

« -Oui et bien peut-être que pour vous c'est court, mais pour nous c'est une éternité.

« -Tu n'exagères pas un petit peu. Dit Bobby en secouant la tête.

« -Oui bon OK ! Dit Sam en stoppant net. Peut-être que j'exagère un peu, mais est-ce que c'est normal qu'ils mettent autant de temps ?

« -Dieu à tendance à s'étaler dans des circonvolutions, des détours, au lieu d'aller droit au but. Dit Gabriel amusé.

« -C'est vrai. Poursuivit Balthazar. Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Ils ne tarderont plus maint'..

Le portail qui s'ouvrit tout à coup, près de lui, l'interrompit et ils se recula rapidement, tandis que « Dean » en sortait comme une furie, prenant la direction d'un couloir, sans un regard pour personne.

« -Je te dis qu'il est hors de question que j'accepte ça ! Dit-il, avant de disparaître quelques mètres plus loin, de la vue des autres.

« -Qui est aux commandes ? Demanda alors Balthazar à Willow qui refermait le portail derrière elle.

« -C'est Dean.

« -Dieu l'a obligé à se présenter lui-même devant lui ?

« -Faut croire que oui...

…

…

Marchant d'un pas rageur, Dean arriva tout au bout d'un couloir isolé et s'immobilisa, avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur près d'une fenêtre devant lui.

«_ Dean, arrête._

« -Non ! J'en ai marre Cass.

« _Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte... Dean... __Dieu t'a pardonné le pécher mortel qu'était ton geste de mettre fin __à__ ta propre vie ! Tu seras élevé au rang d'Ange du __S__eigneur quand tu monteras au Paradis, chose tellement __rarissime __depuis la création,__ qu'on peut dire que ça n'arrive jamais ! Une telle faveur n'a pas de prix ! Un tel cadeau est inestimable ! C'est un... u__n__ miracle Dean !_

« -Je m'en fous ! Dit-il à haute voix avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

_« Dean..._

_« Sans toi ça n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux... je... j'en veux pas de son cadeau... c'est toi que je veux..._

_« Dean..._

_« Il est hors de question que... que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois ! Je ne veux pas ! Je préfère encore aller en Enfer ! Parce que ce sont eux qui nous ont mit dans cette situation ! Et je peux te garantir qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de me torturer pour que je devienne l'employé du mois... l'employé du siècle ! Parce que ma soif de vengeance contre le Paradis sera inépuisable ! _Lui dit-il ampli de colère.

Puis vacillant tout à coup, Dean s'accrocha de justesse à un meuble se trouvant près de lui.

_« Merde qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_« C'est ta colère... elle transperce ma grâce, c'est... douloureux et ça se répercute sur ton corps..._

_« Je suis désolé Cass..._

_« … Je ne te laisserai pas faire Dean._

_« Je sais... Oh oui je sais... mais je crèverai quand même parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir..._

_« Et tu iras au Paradis..._

_« …_

_« Sans moi..._

_« Je sais bordel..._

_« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures... Si je reste..._

_« Si tu t'extirpes de moi je serai à un croisement dans l'heure, je te le promet..._

_« Tu me fais du chantage en somme._

_« On peut dire ça comme ça oui._

_« Dean..._

_« Cass, la seule manière de sortir de ce merdier c'est de trouver une solution c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te perdre merde ! C'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi ? Tu t'en fous toi de crever ? De disparaître ? _

_« Ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Je veux que tu vives._

_« Et moi je ne vivrai que si tu es près de moi... Ne me laisse pas tout seul une nouvelle fois Cass..._

_« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix..._

_« Non._

_« ..._

Un silence...

Marchant jusqu'à une fenêtre, Dean regarda les premières lueurs de l'aube sans les voir, attendant.

...

_« D'accord Dean..._

Revenant devant le miroir, Dean écarquilla les yeux, plein d'espoirs.

_« … Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose._

_« Tout ce que tu veux._

_« Nous allons chercher une solution, chercher pendant le temps que ton corps nous accordera... mais si on ne trouve rien..._

_« Cass..._

_« Dean, si on ne trouve aucune solution, je veux que tu me promettes de me laisser partir et de continuer à vivre... pour moi..._

_« Cass... non..._

_« Promets le moi Dean._

Tournant le dos au miroir, Dean baissa la tête, il y croyait si peu lui même... en cette solution miracle... mais...

« -_D'accord..._ _Je te le promet... _Dit-il à voix basse.

Puis une larme coula sur sa joue, larme née de leurs peines cumulées et qu'ils ne voulaient pas cacher à l'autre.

Ils étaient en sursis, tous les deux... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux disparaisse, laissant la place à l'autre. Et la douleur qui serrait leur cœur chagrin aujourd'hui, serait aussi éternelle que leur amour, ils le savaient tous les deux... Car ils ne trouveraient jamais de solution... ils ne pourraient pas trouver de solution... Dieu lui même n'avait pas cette putain de solution.

…

« -Dean ? T'es où ? Dit la voix de Sam, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

« -Par ici Sammy. Dit-il en essuyant la larme de sa joue rapidement, avant de se poster devant la fenêtre.

Les pas de son frère s'approchèrent alors et il le retrouva bien vite.

« -Dean c'est bien toi ?

« -Oui...

Dean avait baissé la tête et sa voix était si étrangement lasse, que Sam en eut un pincement au cœur.

Regrettait-il à ce point d'être en vie ?

Toujours est-il qu'il l'était et Sam en était plus qu'heureux.

Alors s'approchant de lui en deux grandes enjambées, il le fit brusquement se retourner vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Dit-il en le serrant fort contre lui, tandis que Dean ne lui rendait pas son étreinte. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère, ne me laisse plus jamais en plan comme tu l'as fait !

Et Dean ferma les yeux.

Sam... Il l'avait lâchement abandonné...

« -Je te demande pardon Sam. Dit-il en posant sa main dans son dos.

Et Sam sourit.

« -Moi tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas recommencer.

«_ Tu vois..._ Dit Castiel. _Pour Sam aussi tu dois vivre... Tu dois vivre Dean..._

« -Je te le promet. Répondit-il, autant pour Sam que pour Castiel.

…

Puis, détendu finalement par la présence de son frère près de lui, Dean suivit Sam, quand dans un sourire confiant et rassurant, ce dernier l'invita d'un signe de tête, à rejoindre les autres.

Mais il avait à peine passé la porte du salon que déjà Balthazar venait vers lui... eux... il ne savait même plus comment se... les... définir.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Dit l'archange, visiblement inquiet.

Dean fronça le front.

« -Non, Il n'y a rien. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dit-il froidement.

Piqué, Balthazar regarda tout le monde, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Dean.

« -Si tu nous dissimule quelque chose d'important nous...

« -Ça ne concerne que moi... nous... et ça n'a d'importance que pour nous, alors n'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

« -OK. Dit Balthazar en levant les mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

Dean acquiesça pour le remercier de sa compréhension et ce fut le silence.

…

_« __Parle lui de Joshua » _Lui dit alors Castiel.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Lui répondit-il à haute voix. Dieu nous a dit que... que tu devais nous guider jusqu'à Joshua.

« -Oui pour trouver Destiel... Précisa Balthazar.

« -Joshua c'est le jardinier de Dieu c'est ça ?

« -Oui.

« -Et c'est lui qui va nous guider jusqu'au guerrier ?

« -Guider... Oui en quelques sorte...

_« Les jardins ne sont pas accessible__s__ de la Terre, il va falloir faire un détour par le Paradis. »_ Dit Castiel.

« -Quoi ? Dit Dean en ne comprenant pas.

« -Quoi quoi ? Dit Balthazar.

« -Castiel me dit qu'on ne peut pas accéder au jardin d'Eden directement. Il n'est pas au Paradis ?

« -Techniquement si, mais c'est vrai que nous considérons les jardins comme un lieu à part... Il y a le Jardin d'Éden et... le Paradis... et il est vrai aussi qu'on ne peut pas y accéder directement.

« -Comment ça ?

« -On ne peut pas pénétrer directement dans le jardin parce qu'il est sous un dôme. Dit Gabriel.

« -Voilà ! Reprit Balthazar. Le jardin d'Éden est à Dieu et il est sous un dôme de protection pour empêcher... je dirais... autant certaines choses... d'en sortir, que d'autres, d'y entrer...

« -Oui. Poursuivit Michael. Il y a donc un portail à l'entrée des jardins pour contrôler ça.

« -Oui et bien ?

« -La difficulté va être d'atteindre le portail sans se faire repérer... tout du moins vous... C'est à cet endroit exact que Raphaël m'a capturé en possession de l'ampoule emprisonnant Lucifer.

« -Mais tu peux te dissimuler !

« -Ce n'est pas de me dissimuler moi qui pose problème, mais vous ! Votre aura énergétique est trop puissante, il va vous sentir tout de suite.

« -Comment on peut faire alors ?

« -Je ne sais pas.

« -Les sigils sur mes côtes ne fonctionnent plus ?

« -Ils sont fait pour dissimuler un humain aux yeux des anges et l'énergie d'une âme humaine n'est rien à coté de celle que vous dégagez aujourd'hui.

« -C'est à ce point là ?

« -Tu n'imagines même pas. Dit Gabriel. Elle est plus puissante que la nôtre. Dit-il en désignant ses deux archanges de frères et lui même.

« -Wow ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

« -Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vous dissimuler ou de diminuer la force de votre aura... temporairement...

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Willow qui en fit un pas en arrière.

« -Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Comment voulez vous que je fasse ? Tout ça tient du divin, je...

Mais les regards ne se détournant pas d'elle...

« -Bon ok arrêtez ! Je vais trouver quelque chose... Dit-elle en secouant la tête. D'ailleurs, il y a quelques temps, j'ai pensé à quelques chose que je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'étudier et... ça pourrait peut-être marcher dans votre cas.

« -C'est à dire ? Demanda Balthazar.

« -Il y a quelques temps, Buffy, Faith et moi aurions pu échapper à quelques problèmes sur lesquels je ne m'étalerai pas ici, si j'avais eut le moyen de mettre mes pouvoirs de coté, ce n'est que beaucoup trop tard que j'ai pensé à quelque chose... qui...

« -Qui... Répéta Balthazar.

« -Il faudrait transférer leur aura dans un autre réceptacle.

« -Les vider de toute leur énergie ? Dit Michael. Mais c'est de la folie !

« -Il a raison. Reprit balthazar. Si Raphaël s'en emparait, il deviendrait invincible !

« -Mais non... Pas si le réceptacle est indissociable du corps de Dean !

« -Quelque chose me dit que tu as maintenant une idée bien précise de ce que tu vas faire. Dit Buffy, amusée de voir son amie visiblement débordée par l'agitation de son esprit.

« -Oui ! Parce que ça pourrait fonctionner parfaitement ! Giles !

« -Oui Willow ?

« -Trouvez moi tout ce que vous avez sur les co-walker.

« -Les co-walker ? Mais ce sont des démons ! Dit Bobby.

« -Non non, pas des démons ! En réalité ce sont des elfes mais...

« -Mais ils sont quand même maléfiques ! Et prennent la place de la personne qu'ils suivent. Poursuivit le vieux chasseur.

« -Encore une fois vous vous trompez. Oui, ils sont principalement maléfiques, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'ils pouvaient se contenter de suivre la personne, si tant est que la personne en question soit des plus pures. Et je pense qu'il ne pourrait que trouver son bonheur auprès de Dean et Castiel. Un élu de Dieu et un ange, quoi de plus plaisant pour lui.

« -Heu... Dit Dean en levant le doigt. C'est quoi un co-walker ?

_« Une ombre. » _Lui dit Castiel.

« -C'est une créature qui prend la place de ton ombre et absorbe ton énergie jusqu'à ce que tu sois vidé et qu'il prenne ainsi ta place sans que personne ne voit la différence. Dit Bobby.

« -Il prend notre place ?

« -Oui, comme il est ton ombre, il devient toi, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau... même s'il y a toujours un détail qui cloche. Mais en principe, l'entourage ne remarque rien, alors que tu as disparu.

« -Willow, tu es sûre qu'on peu faire confiance à ce genre de créature ? Est-ce qu' elle ne va pas succomber devant le pouvoir qu'elle pourrait obtenir en se substituant à nous ?

« -Non. Avec la bonne formule, je suis sûre qu'on peut faire venir un bon co-walker.

« -OK, je.. on te fais confiance pour ça, tu sais ce que tu fais.

_« C'est vrai. » _Dit Castiel.

« -Mais donc, on ferait venir cette créature pour ?

« -Pour... Commença Willow.

« -Pour devenir votre ombre et porter votre énergie à votre place ! La coupa Balthazar enthousiaste. Et c'est vraiment une bonne idée Willow. C'est un impalpable et l'énergie sera diffuse au lieu de faire bloc, comme elle le fait en étant dans leur corps... oui... c'est vraiment une idée de génie !

Willow rougit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, mais tout le monde se sentit tout à coup plus détendu.

« -Et il te faudra combien de temps pour faire ça ? Demanda Dean.

« -Et bien... Tout dépendra du temps que Giles mettra pour trouver les bouquins que je lui ai demandé, dans son capharnaüm. Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui rajustait ses lunettes.

« -J'y vais de ce pas. Dit l'observateur en se précipitant en direction de son bureau, sous les regards amusés des autres.

…

« -Il va falloir faire ça rapidement. Dit Balthazar, quand Giles fut parti. Chaque minute qui passe, les pouvoirs de Raphaël et Lucifer doivent fusionner et s'amplifier et on ne sait pas non plus ce qu'ils préparent. Ils ne doivent pas se contenter de nous attendre sagement.

« -Je sais. Dit Willow. Je ferai le plus vite que je peux. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Balthazar acquiesça et la sorcière quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son laboratoire au sous-sol.

…

« -Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors ? Demanda Dean en piétinant.

« -Oui. Répondit Balthazar en le regardant s'agiter. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

« -Castiel m'a dit que les jardins étaient dangereux.

« -Certains oui, mais il ne seront pas un problème. Il nous suffira de passer la porte et nous les survoleront, on a pas de temps à perdre.

« -Non Balthazar. Dit Michael. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

« -Ah non ? Et pourquoi donc ?

« -Mais à cause du co-walker ! Dit-il comme une évidence.

Balthazar fronça le front et Michael reprit :

« -Les protections détecteraient cette créature immédiatement si elle doit vous suivre en volant ! Car elle ne pourrait pas rester lier à Dean qui serait imbriqué dans ta dissimulation.

« -Merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

« -Et oui ! Vous allez devoir traverser les jardins à pieds... Ainsi Dean sera dissimulé par les sigils, son ombre sera... son ombre et toi tu seras dissimulé par ton propre pouvoir. Vous n'avez pas d'autre solution.

« -Il va te falloir un itinéraire, si vous ne voulez pas perdre trop de temps. Dit Gabriel. Et surtout, éviter les endroit du genre, jardin de l'infini, jardin des sirènes, ou même, le lac des incantados, si vous ne voulez pas finir votre existence à laver le linge de ces sales mutants dégoûtants.

« -Il y a des démons au Paradis ? Dit Dean éberlué.

_« Non, ce sont des anges. » _Dit Castiel.

« -Ce ne sont pas des démons. Dit Gabriel. En réalité, ce sont des créatures à moitié ange et à moitié serpent, ils sont beurk. Finit-il dans une grimace.

_« Tu remarqueras qu'il n'a pas fait la même grimace pour les sirènes du Paradis, qui sont pourtant, elles aussi, une mutation entre ange et poisson. »_ Dit Castiel à Dean.

Dean étouffa alors un rire derrière son poing et Gabriel pencha la tête.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

« -Castiel me fait justement remarqué, que les sirènes sont aussi des mutants.

« -Castiel ! Comment peux tu comparer ces sublimes créatures à ces sales bêtes ? Les sirènes sont si... belles... douces et... bordel, tellement habiles de leurs bouches...

Tout le monde fit alors de gros yeux.

« -Mais... que ? … Je parle de leurs chants ! Ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal placé, vous, les humains ! Dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin, leur prouvant avec évidence qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé quant au vrai sens de ses mots. Quoi ? Dit-il en voyant leur air amusé. C'est vrai qu'elles chantent superbement bien !

Personne ne releva et Gabriel détourna le regard, pour se donner une contenance.

« -Bon ! Reprit Balthazar en secouant la tête pour effacer certaines images de son esprit. Après cet intermède quelque peu heu... malsain... ou j'en étais... ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'il va falloir qu'on ai un itinéraire. Gabriel, tu sembles avoir très souvent bravé les interdits et bien connaître les jardins, moi j'avoue que je n'y ai jamais trop mit les pieds, donc tu vas devoir me dire où passer.

« -Ok !

« -Vous... Dit-il en se tournant vers Dean. Posez vous quelque part et centrer vous. Méditez, parlez, je ne sais pas, mais faites taire cette tension qui vous anime ? Parce que vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est comme vous voulez, mais calmez ce trouble qui émane jusqu'à nous, c'est... dérangeant...

« -Désolé, ce n'est pas exprès . Dit Dean en reculant de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'eux et de tous ces regards curieux.

« -Je me doute bien. Reprit l'archange. Mais allez vous poser... vraiment.

Dean acquiesça et sortit du salon, avant de prendre la direction de la porte donnant sur le jardin.

…

_« Comment veut-il que je fasse ça ?_ Dit Dean à Castiel, une fois dehors. _J'arrive pas à m'enlever cette... cette panique de l'esprit. J__'__ai tellement peur de ne pas trouver de solution pour te garder près de moi.. avec moi..._

_« Dean..._

_« __E__t plus les choses se précisent, plus la guerre approche... et plus on se rapproche du __moment__ fatidique ! J__'__aimerai arrêter le temps et rester là... Juste arrêter le temps..._ Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

_« Je ne peux plus le faire..._

_« Je sais, je ne te le demande pas d'ailleurs, c'est juste que... _S'interrompant, il se passa la main sur le visage pour se décrisper._ Je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure..._

_« Je le sais Dean, je le ressens, tu t'en doutes bien..._

_« Je suis désolé..._

_« Ne le sois pas... On est sur la même longueur d'onde... Même si je ne veux pas que tu meures, je ressens la même douleur que toi à l'idée de te quitter... Ce lien, cet amour qui nous uni, est si puissant et... je ne veux pas disparaître non plus... Je veux autant que toi trouver une solution... Mais je doute tellement qu'elle existe, alors que Dieu lui même, nous a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas..._

_« Il se trompe._

_« J'aimerais qu'il se trompe..._

_« Il le faut ! _

_« Tu as raison, il le faut... Je t'aime Dean._

_« Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange. _Dit-il en fermant les yeux, comme pour les isoler du reste du monde.

Et cette concentration eut l'effet escompté, car à peine avait-il clos les paupières, que son envie de l'enlacer et l'intention qu'il fit passer à travers leurs esprits, leur provoquèrent une incroyable sensation de réalité.

Et c'est avec un plaisir immense qu'ils eurent le bonheur de sentir l'étreinte de leurs âmes, comme une étreinte réelle et tellement intense que le corps de Dean se mit à frisonner.

_« Seigneur ce que c'est agréable. _Dit Castiel. _Je croyais ne plus pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sensation._

_« C'est pareil pour moi. Ton corps n'existe plus que dans mon esprit, mais au moins, il nous reste cette solution pour ressentir un semblant de présence physique de l'autre... Ton corps me manque Cass... Sa chaleur, son odeur... mais je suis si heureux que tu sois là..._

Douce sensation dans le cœur, Castiel lui sourit et il sourit à son tour, tandis qu'il poussait son âme à l'étreindre plus fortement.

…

Debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, Sam observait son frère avec inquiétude et une impression de recommencement, de déjà vu.

Quelque chose perturbait Dean et ce n'était pas le fait de son suicide attendu et annulé.

C'était quelque chose qui était passé au dessus de ça et de ce fait... quelque chose qui lui faisait plus peur ou plus mal. Dieu lui... leur, avait dit quelque chose de grave les concernant, c'était plus que certain et Sam espérait que ce ne soit pas tout simplement leur mort, annoncée par une quelconque suite de la prophétie... Mais pouvait-il lui demander de quoi il retournait ?

Après tout il était son frère... ils avaient pratiquement toujours partagé la vie de l'autre, soutenu l'autre... Est-ce que Dean l'écarterait de cette chose que le ronge ?

Et il se dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Qu'il allait devoir mettre ses grands pieds dans le plat à un moment ou à un autre... et le plus tôt serait le mieux, il en avait l'intime conviction...

Puis des bras l'entourèrent de coté et Buffy posa son menton contre son bras.

« -Tu t'inquiètes pour Dean n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

« -Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche c'est certain.

« -S'il nous parlait on pourrait peut-être les aider... tout problème à sa solution...

« -Peut-être...

« -Mais bon, il dit que ça ne regarde qu'eux, mais, il t'en parlerait peut-être à toi... Toi c'est pas pareil, t'es son frère.

« -Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir... mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le bon moment. Dit-il en fronçant le front pour faire le point sur le visage de Dean qui … il en était presque certain... souriait

« -En effet... Dit Buffy en s'écartant de lui.

Accrochant alors sa main à son cou pour qu'il se penche, elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« -En attendant le bon moment, on pourrait peut-être aller se reposer un moment ?!

« -Se reposer... Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« -Ou pas... c'est toi qui décide du programme. Dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

Lui souriant alors, c'est non sans un dernier coup d'œil à son frère, que Sam se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce.

.

../..

* * *

**Désolée qu'après autant de temps je ne vous propose qu'un chapitre de transition mais je suis obligée de poser les choses pour pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire. Même si je rame, je ne veux pas bâcler, cette histoire reste mon bébé et j'y tiens.**

**Donc soyez assurés que je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser en plan. **

**En fait c'est simple, si un jour je décidais de lâcher l'affaire, elle ne serait plus sur le site. **

**Maintenant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... et oui, il y a un problème, ca ne pouvait pas être si simple hein ^^'**

**Merci à vous d'être encore là.**


End file.
